Robot Wars: The Second Wars
Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the second series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 1998 to 1999 on BBC2. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of twelve heats, with six robots competing in each heat. The twelve winners from the heats moved onto the semi-finals. In each heat, the six robots would compete through a series of three challenges - the Gauntlet, the Trial and the Arena. :*The Gauntlet was an obstacle filled maze defended by house robots. Competitor robots had to make their way as far down the course as possible in the time allowed. The robot covering the least ground was eliminated, leaving five robots to continue. :*The Trial varied from heat to heat with games like, 'Sumo', 'Football', 'Skittles', 'Tug of War', 'King of the Castle', 'Joust', and 'Pinball'. Each trial had a specific goal and the worst performing robot was eliminated, leaving four robots to continue. :*The Arena was the point at which the robots finally entered the arena to do combat. The four remaining robots paired off and fought head-to head in the enclosed arena patrolled by the house robots. The two victorious robots then fought for the heat championship. The winner of each heat then went through to the semi-finals. The series had two semi-final shows, each with six heat finalists reprising the Gauntlet and the Trial, followed by arena combat. The two winners from each semi-final went through to the Grand Final, where the four remaining robots paired off in two eliminator rounds and the two winners met for a final battle to determine the series champion. Seeded robots The Second Wars featured seeded robots based on performance in the previous series. It was intended that the six grand finalists from the first series would be seeded but as Cunning Plan and T.R.A.C.I.E. did not return for the second series, seedings were given to Mortis and Killertron instead. #Roadblock #Mortis #Bodyhammer #Killertron #Cassius #Chaos Heats Heat A Robots competing in Heat A: Victor, Napalm, Panda Monium, Piece de Resistance, Demolition Demon, Caliban Gauntlet: Caliban eliminated Trial (Skittles): Piece de Resistance eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Napalm vs. Panda Monium: Napalm won *Victor vs. Demolition Demon: Demolition Demon won Arena Final *Napalm vs. Demolition Demon: Napalm won Heat B Robots competing in Heat B: Mace, Leighviathan, Wheelosaurus, Death Trak, Tantrum, Chaos Gauntlet: Death Trak eliminated Trial (Tug of War): Tantrum eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Mace vs. Leighviathan: Mace won *Chaos vs. Wheelosaurus: Chaos won Arena Final *Mace vs. Chaos: Mace won Heat C Robots competing in Heat C: Challenger, Dreadnaut, Mortis, Oblivion, Rameses II, Griffon Gauntlet: Griffon eliminated Trial (Joust): Challenger eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Dreadnaut vs. Oblivion: Oblivion won *Rameses II vs. Mortis: Mortis won Arena Final *Mortis vs. Oblivion: Mortis won Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Razer, Inquisitor, Milly-Ann Bug, Bodyhammer, Behemoth, Elvis Gauntlet: Bodyhammer eliminated Trial (Football): Milly-Ann Bug eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Razer vs. Inquisitor: Inquisitor won *Elvis vs. Behemoth: Behemoth won Arena Final *Inquisitor vs. Behemoth: Behemoth won Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: Spin Doctor, Killertron, Pain, ORAC, Technophobic, Schumey Gauntlet: Pain eliminated Trial (King of the Castle): Schumey eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Killertron vs. ORAC: Killertron won *Technophobic vs. Spin Doctor: Technophobic won Arena Final *Killertron vs. Technophobic: Killertron won Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Disruptor, Panic Attack, Corporal Punishment, Whirling Dervish, Ron, The Parthian Shot Gauntlet: The Parthian Shot eliminated Trial (Sumo): Ron eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Panic Attack vs. Whirling Dervish: Panic Attack won *Corporal Punishment vs. Disruptor: Disruptor won Arena Final *Panic Attack vs. Disruptor: Panic Attack won Heat G Robots competing in Heat G: Roadblock, Killerhurtz, Onslaught, Nemesis, R.O.C.S., Limpet Gauntlet: R.O.C.S. eliminated Trial (Skittles): Limpet eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Killerhurtz vs. Roadblock: Roadblock won *Nemesis vs. Onslaught: Onslaught won Arena Final *Roadblock vs. Onslaught: Roadblock won Heat H Robots competing in Heat H: Sting, Loco, Cassius, Groundhog, Rampage, Wizard Gauntlet: Rampage eliminated Trial (Football): Sting eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Loco vs. Groundhog: Loco won *Cassius vs. Wizard: Cassius won Arena Final *Loco vs. Cassius: Cassius won Heat I Robots competing in Heat I: King Buxton, Robo Doc, Prometheus, Rottweiler, All Torque, Cruella Gauntlet: Cruella eliminated Trial (Joust): Rottweiler eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Robo Doc vs. King Buxton: King Buxton won *All Torque vs. Prometheus: All Torque won Arena Final *All Torque vs. King Buxton: King Buxton won Heat J Robots competing in Heat J: Talos, Ivanhoe, KillDozer, Broot, Penetrator, G.B.H. Gauntlet: Broot eliminated Trial (Tug of War): Penetrator eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Ivanhoe vs. KillDozer: Ivanhoe won *G.B.H. vs. Talos: G.B.H. won Arena Final *Ivanhoe vs. G.B.H.: G.B.H. won Heat K Robots competing in Heat K: Enzyme, The Mule, Phoenix, Plunderbird 2, Mega Hurts, Demon Gauntlet: Phoenix eliminated Trial (King of the Castle): Mega Hurts eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *The Mule vs. Demon: The Mule won *Enzyme vs. Plunderbird 2: Plunderbird 2 won Arena Final *Plunderbird 2 vs. The Mule: Plunderbird 2 won Heat L Robots competing in Heat L: Tender Caress, Haardvark, Vercingetorix, Havoc, Angel of Death, Flirty Skirty Gauntlet: Angel of Death eliminated Trial (Sumo): Tender Caress eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Haardvark vs. Vercingetorix: Haardvark won *Havoc vs. Flirty Skirty: Havoc won Arena Final *Haardvark vs. Havoc: Haardvark won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Robots competing in Semi-Final 1: Napalm, Behemoth, Panic Attack, Mortis, Mace, Killertron Gauntlet: Mace eliminated Trial (Pinball): Napalm eliminated Arena *Mortis vs. Panic Attack: Panic Attack won *Killerton vs. Behemoth: Killertron won Semi-Final 2 Robots competing in Semi-Final 2: Roadblock, Cassius, Haardvark, King Buxton, G.B.H., Plunderbird 2 Gauntlet: Plunderbird 2 eliminated Trial (Pinball): G.B.H. eliminated Arena *Cassius vs. Haardvark: Cassius won *Roadblock vs. King Buxton: Roadblock won Grand Final Battle 1 Cassius vs. Roadblock Roadblock started by getting underneath Cassius and pushing it around the arena. Cassius eventually escaped but it drove straight into Sir Killalot, who flipped Cassius onto its back with the lance. Cassius self-righted but meanwhile Roadblock had driven into the arena wall, into the clutches of Shunt and Dead Metal. Cassius got underneath Roadblock and flipped it onto its side against the arena wall. Roadblock was unable to self-right and Cassius was into the final battle. Winner: Cassius Battle 2 Killertron vs. Panic Attack Panic Attack started quickly and pushed Killertron into the perimeter patrol zone, where it was met by Dead Metal and Sir Killalot. Killertron appeared unable to move and it was turned over onto its back by the lance of Sir Killalot. Killertron was left to the mercy of Sir Killalot, while Panic Attack spent the remaining time attacking the other house robots and pushed Sgt. Bash into the pit of oblivion, going in itself in the process. However, Killertron had long been immobilised and Panic Attack went through. Winner: Panic Attack Play-Off Killertron vs. Roadblock Roadblock got straight in and underneath Killertron and pushed it around the arena before attacking with the circular saw. Roadblock then pushed Killertron into the PPZ, where both robots were attacked by the house robots, while Roadblock tried to get underneath and flip Killertron. The robots eventually escaped from the house robots and Roadblock pushed Killertron across the arena and into the pit of oblivion. Third Place: Roadblock Final Cassius vs. Panic Attack Both robots started quickly and Cassius was able to get underneath Panic Attack, but did not flip its opponent. Cassius again charged at Panic Attack and went straight underneath, causing Panic Attack to fly up into the air and land on its wheels. Panic Attack then pushed Cassius into Dead Metal, who attempted to flip the house robot before escaping. Cassius then attempted to attack Panic Attack before reversing and turning around, which allowed Panic Attack a run at the back of its opponent and it took this opportunity by pushing Cassius into the pit of oblivion. Second Wars Grand Champion: Panic Attack Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: Best Design: Razer Best Engineered: The Mule Most Original Entry: Milly-Ann Bug Sportsmanship Award: Plunderbird 2 These are the champions of the other weight categories in the series: Super-Heavyweight Champion: Kick Robut Middleweight Champion: Hard Cheese Lightweight Champion: Slippery Strana Featherweight Champion: Demolisher Grudge Matches After the main series, a special episode was shown featuring a number of grudge matches. This gave robots the chance to settle old scores and also allowed robots that did not feature in the main series a chance to battle in the arena. Judgement Day This grudge match was between Cassius and Mortis. The grudge dated back to a judges' decision in The First Wars when Recyclopse (the Cassius team's first robot) controversially defeated Mortis for a place in the Grand Final. In the grudge match, Cassius was unable to get underneath Mortis and Mortis did damage with its axe. Cassius nearly drove into the pit, but was rescued by Shunt. Mortis stayed close to the pit and Cassius drove at it, but completely missed and flew into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Mortis Reserve Rumble This match was for the reserve heavyweight robots that did not feature in the main series. The robots were: Lateral Thought, Malice, Bumblebot, Forklift and Jim Struts. Lateral Thought and Malice were pitted early on by the house robots and Forklift was flipped and burned on the flame pit. Bumblebot attempted to attack Jim Struts with its hammer and Jim Struts attempted to kick Bumblebot away. Eventually, Bumblebot was attacked by the house robots and the enormous walker robot Jim Struts was declared the winner. Winner: Jim Struts Inferno Insurrection This match featured Sgt. Bash and two flammable robots which were sprayed with paraffin before the event. The robots were Nemesis and Ramrombit, a sacrificial robot designed for this match and driven by George Francis. Sgt. Bash immediately set both robots on fire and they were left to burn for the entertainment of the audience. Super Showdown This match was the final of the super-heavyweight category of the championship. The robots were: Siren, Kick Robut, Berserk and Demon Duck. Siren was pushed into the pit by Matilda, Berserk was placed on the flame pit by Sir Killalot and Demon Duck was immobilised. Kick Robut was the only active robot at the end of the match. Winner: Kick Robut Internet Insurrection This grudge match was to decide which team had the best website. The robots were: Griffon, Killerhurtz, Bodyhammer and Corporal Punishment. Griffon started by flipping Sgt. Bash onto its side while Shunt lifted Killerhurtz and turned it onto its back. Sgt. Bash recovered and pinned down Corporal Punishment while Boddy hammer wedged itself under Dead Metal and got stuck. The judges awarded the match to Griffon. Winner: Griffon Judgement Day 2 This grudge match was between Mortis and Napalm. This grudge dated back to the Trial in the series semi-final when Mortis sustained damage to one if its tracks but were given a second chance by the production team and gained enough points to eliminate Napalm from the championship. In the grudge match, Mortis went on the attack and caused damage to Napalm on many occasions. Napalm attempted to fight back but it drove too close to the pit and Mortis was able to push it down and out. Winner: Mortis Category:Content